


To Be Remembered

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba mourns Seto's death while Seto watches over him and tries to find a way to help him move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Remembered

**Title:** To Be Remembered  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** hard R/M  
 **Pairings:** Seto/Gozaburo  
 **Warnings:** Non-con, suicide, extended grieving and excessive crying  
 **Summary:** Mokuba mourns Seto's death while Seto watches over him and tries to find a way to help him move on.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 **A/N:** This was written _years_ ago.   
This has been re-beta'd, as it were, by myself. Because it was a little scary. ^.^"

Everything below is exactly as it was when I first posted this about nine years ago. The only things changed were a couple of grammatical errors and changing a few things that I had gotten wrong before (such as Mokuba calling Seto 'Niisama', which is the correct form of address from the show, but I originally had him calling Seto 'Oniisan', which is... both too informal and too formal, if that makes sense?).

 

_**To Be Remembered**  
by Katmon =^.^= Ichijouji {AKA Okusama KK}_

~~

"Niisama!! Niisama!!" Mokuba ran through the shadows of his dream, desperately trying to find his older brother. "Niisama, where are you?! I don't like this game anymore, Niisama!!!"

A door appeared before the boy. Mokuba opened it with a subdued smile. The smile disappeared when he saw the brunette on the floor, blood pooling around him. The kitchen knife lay where it had fallen. The boy's eyes were open in a dead stare.

Mokuba choked back a sob and ran to the dead boy, kneeling in the blood. "Niisama! Niisama!!" he sobbed into the boy's hand. It was too late. His big brother was dead....

~~**DREAM OVER**~~

"Niisama!" Mokuba sat up in bed, breathing hard. He was always having that dream. It terrified him, but he knew of no way to end it. He clutched at the locket he wore around his neck. "Niisama..." he sobbed painfully.

His room door opened. "Moku-chan?" Yami blinked at the younger boy. "Are you okay?"

"I miss Niisama...." Mokuba sobbed.

"Oh, you were dreaming again..." Yami sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat next to the pre-teen. "I'm right here for you, little one," he whispered, drawing the distressed boy into a hug.

"Yami-niisan, make him come back... Make Niisama come back..." Mokuba sobbed bitterly.

Yami bit his lip and continued rocking the boy. //Every night, he does this...// he thought sadly.

/I wish there was a way we could help him,/ Yuugi said through their mind connection.

//Me too, aibou. Finding a way to help Moku-chan is all I'm looking for...// Yami sighed. //But I can't even find a simple spell to let Moku-chan see him again....//

/I know.../

"Yami-niisan?" Mokuba looked up at the once-spirit.

"What is it, Moku-chan?" Yami asked softly.

Mokuba closed his eyes, leaning against the warm body. "Arigatou..."

Yami sighed. Ever since Seto had killed himself, the Mutous had been living at the Kaiba mansion. Seto's death had been almost a year ago, and still his little brother was plagued by nightmares of finding his older brother's body in a pool of blood. "Hush, now..." Yami mumbled. He had been so angry at Seto, when the boy had killed himself, but had learned to forgive the boy, for Mokuba's sake.

"Read me his words again?" Mokuba begged.

Yami smiled softly. " _'Ototo-chan, I love you. You know I do. I wish I could explain to you why I feel I must leave this place, but I could never find the words. I'm not leaving because of you, or Yuugi-taichi... Well, maybe I am, but only because I cannot stand to hold you back anymore. You mean the world to me. Never forget that. Always remember me. Forever your big brother, Seto.'_ "

Mokuba sighed. "Arigatou, Yami-niisan..." He had never been able to bring himself to read Seto's last words, it was too painful. Instead, the boy had asked Yami to read them to him every night. Yami had memorized them a while back.

"Go to sleep, Moku-chan," Yami mumbled.

Mokuba nodded and willed himself back to sleep.

~~**DREAM BEGINS**~~

Mokuba found himself in a quiet room. The place was like a scene from an old memory. Actually, it was a place he'd been before, but something didn't feel right. He looked around and shivered. Everything was just as it had been when Gozaburo had been alive. Speaking of which...

"Get in there, brat!" Gozaburo kicked a small form into the room. The form whimpered as it hit the desk leg. "Stop your whining!" Gozaburo shouted.

"G-g-gomen...." the form mumbled. Mokuba's eyes widened. That was Seto!

"Liar!" Gozaburo hissed. "You're a damn liar, Seto!" He walked over to the boy and kicked him again, hitting the middle of Seto's back.

Mokuba flinched as his brother bit back a scream. He'd known Seto had been beaten by Gozaburo, but never how badly. "Niisama..." he cried, biting back tears.

Gozaburo didn't look happy with the response he got, so pulled Seto up by his hair. Seto whimpered, but bit back the cry of pain one could see he was dying to let loose. "You are so fucking pathetic," Gozaburo growled, his eyes and voice hard. "If I'd known you were this weak when I saw you at the orphanage, I wouldn't have adopted you. You're worthless, Seto. Never forget that. You're only a toy, for me to use as I please. Once you die, you'll be forgotten, by everyone."

"Iie! That's not true!" Seto cried.

Gozaburo smacked him across the face. "Then who would ever care to remember you, you little wimp?"

"Me! I would!" Mokuba cried, tears running down his face.

"Ototo-chan! Ototo-chan will never forget me!" Seto replied.

"You think you actually mean something to that runt of a brother you've got? How stupid can you get? Seto, he cares nothing for you. Absolutely _nothing_ ," Gozaburo growled, his voice low. "I'm trying to help you. I want you to be noticed in this world. You should be remembered. You're too beautiful to be forgotten." Then he kissed the helpless boy.

Mokuba gasped. "Kami-sama... This isn't real...." he whispered.

"Nai! Nai, not again! Let me go!" Seto sobbed, trying to squirm away from Gozaburo's grasp.

"Uhm..." Gozaburo licked his lips, then dragged Seto to his bed. He threw the boy down. "Get undressed," he ordered.

"Niisama!! Nai! Don't do it! Don't listen to him!!!" Mokuba cried, falling to his knees. He didn't want to see this. He wanted to wake up.

Seto undressed and lay on the bed, shivering. Gozaburo ran a hand over the boy's flesh, pausing every once and a while to inflict some sort of pain. Seto tried to twist from his grasp. "Beautiful..." Gozaburo mumbled, then undressed himself. His arousal was obvious as he straddled the boy on the bed.

Mokuba tried to close his eyes. He tried to get away. "Nai, nai, nai, nai, nai, nai...." He was sobbing, unable to even blink, forced to stare at his brother's rape.

Seto screamed as Gozaburo thrust into him. The man didn't even pause to give the boy time to adjust. He just started pumping, moving to his own rhythm, not caring that he was hurting Seto. It took a few moments for Seto to adjust to the pain enough to end his screams, but he did quite down after a little bit. He wasn't silent, though. He whimpered painfully, tears cascading down his face.

"Kami-sama, save him..." Mokuba sobbed. "Free him.... Don't do this to my brother!!!"

The image faded, as Seto's scream filled the air once more. The place he was in turned dark. Mokuba gasped through his tears, finding it hard to breathe.

"Why are you crying, Ototo-chan?" Seto asked, kneeling next to him.

Mokuba let out a happy cry and rushed into Seto's arms. "Niisama! I missed you so much!!"

Seto caught his brother, his face sad. "Oh, Mokuba..." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Why'd you leave me, Seto? Why'd you kill yourself?!" Mokuba pleaded.

Seto rocked his brother back and forth. "I told you, in my note. Did you read it?"

"Yami-niisan read it to me..." Mokuba whispered, trying to be brave.

"Ah..." Seto sighed. "When you wake up, I want you to do something."

"Anything!" Mokuba promised.

"In my top desk drawer in my room is a diary. I kept from the time when we were adopted to Gozaburo's death. I'd like you to read it. Maybe, it'll help you understand just a little bit better," Seto mumbled. "And then, I want you to read my note yourself. Yami will have skipped over a part. Read that part for me."

Mokuba nodded. "Hai, Niisama."

"Then, I want you to stop these tears and go on with your life. I wanted you to live, not mope around the house, forever crying about my demise. That's stupid. I died for you. You may not see that yet, and maybe you never will, but it's the truth behind my reasoning," Seto's voice was soft, but stern.

"Hai..." Mokuba clutched Seto desperately.

"I'll always be here, for as long as you need me, Ototo-chan. Never worry about that. You'll always have me to lean on, even in death. I'm your oniisama, and I promised to never leave you. I won't leave you, until you no longer need me. It's time for you to wake up now. I love you." Seto kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I love you too, Niisama..." Mokuba whispered as Seto faded from sight.

~~**DREAM OVER**~~

Mokuba awoke to the chirping birds of the early morning. Yami looked down at him. "How are you feeling, Moku-chan?" he asked softly.

"Sa, Yami-niisan?" Mokuba sat up. "Can I read Niisama's note?"

Yami smiled and pulled a paper from his pocket. "Indeed you can." He stood, handing the boy the paper. "I'll be downstairs when you're done."

Mokuba nodded and watched the other leaving his room. Then he opened the note.

 _Ototo-chan, I love you. You know I do. I wish I could explain to you why I feel I must leave this place, but I could never find the words. I'm not leaving because of you, or Yuugi-taichi... Well, maybe I am, but only because I cannot stand to hold you back anymore._

 _Now, I only want you to read what I have to say next, little brother. There's a lot you never knew about that happened between Gozaburo and myself. I always meant to tell you, but I never had the courage. You always called me brave, but I wasn't. Here's the truth, plain and simple: Gozaburo raped me. He raped me so many times... I'm shaking just thinking about it. Man, if Yami were to read this, he'd probably laugh at me. I'm so pathetic. You know, Yami actually asked once if I was a virgin. I said no. He had the most shocked expression on his face. I don't think he expected that... Anyway, my point is, that there's a diary I wrote, during Gozaburo's life with us. You'll know where it is._

 _You mean the world to me. Never forget that. Always remember me. Forever your big brother, Seto._

Mokuba burst into tears. _'Ototo-chan! Ototo-chan will never forget me!'_ Seto's voice rang in Mokuba's ears. Mokuba hugged the note to his chest, alongside his locket. "I promise, Niisama, I'll never forget you. As long as I live, you'll live on. I know Yami-niisan and Yuugi-niisan and all their friends will never forget you, either. You mean so much to so many. Gozaburo lied to you. Whether remembered in hatred by your enemies, or in love by your friends, your memory lingers on..."

Mokuba climbed out of bed and hurried to the desk in his room. It had been Seto's desk. Mokuba opened the drawer his brother had specified. He pulled out the diary and sat in the desk chair. He opened it to the first page.

~~**DIARY ENTRY BEGINS**~~

When Mokuba and I were adopted today, one of the ladies at the orphanage gave me this diary. She said I should write in it, to record my thoughts. I thought it was girlish and stupid at the time, but here I am, writing away. If Gozaburo knew about this...   
Gozaburo... is cruel. He keeps telling me how he wants to make me strong. I told him I was already strong, and he smacked me. He said I was never to talk, unless spoken to. He's so mean... I'm starting to rethink that game of chess.

I guess, as long as Mokuba is safe, I'll survive. But, I swear, if that ass ever lays a single hand on my ototo... Kami-sama, I'm not quite sure what I'd do!!! I guess I'd kill him, at least, that's what I'd feel like doing. I'm not sure I could kill a human being. That's stupid. It's pathetic.

I guess, this will be my little way of telling others how my life is going. At this point in time, all I've got is a bruise on my face, not to mention my pride. I have a feeling, though, that, before this is done, I'll have worse than that... How'd I get myself in to this, and how can I get myself back out? I guess I'll never know.

I only pray I can learn....

~~**DIARY ENTRY OVER**~~

Mokuba set the book down and swiped at the water leaking from his eyes. "I'll take a break, for now..." he decided, putting the book back in the drawer. He suddenly got an idea. "Maybe, Niisama will let me publish that..." He smiled suddenly. "I'll ask him later!!" Then he skipped downstairs, smiling for the first time in a year.

Seto's ghost smiled down at him. 'I guess, you can move on. I was worried, for a little bit there, Ototo-chan.' Then he faded from sight.

~~**ONE YEAR LATER**~~

Mokuba placed the rose on Seto's grave sadly. "I've finish reading your diary. And, I think I've found a way to make you remembered forever. Would you let me publish your diary, Niisama? Onegai? We've already proved Gozaburo wrong some, but let's prove him wrong so bad, he turns in his grave, ne?! You'll always be remembered! I promise!" Then the boy hopped back to where Yuugi and Yami were waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Yuugi asked.

Mokuba held up the script he'd put together. "Niisama said it was okay!!" he said cheerfully.

Yami chuckled. "Then let's go get that thing published, ne?" he asked.

Mokuba ran ahead. "I'll race you!!"

"The King of Games never loses!!" Yami shouted after him, running to catch up.

Yuugi just laughed and followed them at a slower pace. 'No one'll ever forget you, Kaiba Seto. We'll make sure of that!'

~~

A/N: See what happens when I get no sleep and spend the whole night/morning reading fanfics? Ah, well... It was an interesting fic.... Kawaii, ne? I'm never going to forgive myself.... *groans*

-

THE DREADED DISCLAIMER: Iie, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *blinks at fic she just wrote* Of course, that could be a GOOD thing!! *sighs* Flames welcome, Kami-sama only knows I expect them... *rolls eyes* I swear, this is SP ALL over again!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Ja!!

Katmon =^.^={AKA Okusama KK}


End file.
